NovaCom Cybertronics
NovaCom Cybertronics, or more commonly referred to as NovaCom, is supplier/retailer of consumer goods. Its origin is in electronics and still continues to design and manufacture communication and cyberware. In addition to these products, Novacom also markets products that are manufactured by subsidiaries or trade partners as part of a rather extensive catalog showcased throughout the Galaxy. NovaCom caters to both the individual consumer as well as the company or military organization offering armor, communication devices, droids, ship upgrades, swoops and weapons from a variety of manufacturers including (but not limited to) BlasTech, Industrial Automaton, Ipraxium, Kylan Industries, Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci, SoroSuub, TaggeCo, and Ubrikkian Transports. Company History NovaCom's sordid history began two years after the Battle of Endor, in the Caspian system. The company was founded by a partnership between a tinkering, dried-up inventor named Cyril M'Meggor and a sharp electrical whiz by the name of Zafrod Orion. While Cyril would live the life of a recluse, bumbling through piles of parts in the quest to develop all sorts of new technology, Zafrod would repackage these innovations and market them to regional customers... to great success. So successful did NovaCom's marketing become that soon, a NovaCom product was in just about every vehicle, machine, and gadget in Caspia. Zafrod began to network extremely well, and soon began dabbling in racketeering and "palm-greasing". Deals started to be cut, shipments disappeared, processes tampered with. Zafrod became corrupt, and all at the expense of the ignorant Cyril. In one of his last actions-of-office, Zafrod incorporated the business, and took on shares and interest from his business dealings — all two-faced bosses in their own right. He also landed a contract with the Griffon Confederacy that promised to be exceptionally lucrative. The deal went belly-up and Zafrod was found face-down, figuratively speaking. No one's for certain if the Griffons were directly responsible for his demise, or his "partners" had a hand in it, but NovaCom was left without a head to its rather intricately woven network. The "shareholders" tapped Darrien Bryant, the assistant to the now-senile Cyril M'Meggor, to lead the company in official capacity. They saw him as a naive techno-geek, with much to learn, and more than likely easy to manipulate. Business, they hoped, would resume as usual. Darrien turned out to be shrewder than they anticipated. In his last days, the fading Cyril imparted some adages to his one-time assistant that Darrien not only took to heart, but used to turn the tables on his new "board of directors". See, Cyril wasn't blind or dumb to what had taken place with Zafrod, he merely was unable to confront it in his neurotic reality. Cryptically placed within the grandfatherly adages were the very secrets to counteract and defeat any corrupt incursion made against the company. With that, Cyril slipped away, and Darrien took up a six-month long clandestine machination to remove all the unsavory elements from NovaCom. At the end of this time period, CEO & CTO Darrien Bryant formally restructured the company and opened production on a new line of NovaCom products. This re-introduction to the public forum interested one Tyre Wolf, representing a cadre of novice, but sharp, intergalactic journalists. Pitching widespread information dispersal by utilizing small, inter-networked terminals, Wolf convinced Bryant to invent and produce the very object that would become the IGNews terminals. IGNews took off like a rocket, but grew too fast, overextending into unprepared markets. Soon, they went bankrupt, defaulting to NovaCom. When IGNews finally recovered its capital losses under NovaCom, it split off again, and now exists as it does. For all his brilliance, Darrien Bryant was a haunted man. Out of the blue, he disappeared, chased off by the ghosts that malayed him, though some speculate he's galavanting through the very fabric of the galaxy, working on a process to turn back time itself. Once again, though, NovaCom was left without a leader, and with the company now so vested into Caspian day-to-day, the Commissioner of Commerce asked McTavish Enterprises to step in and purchase NovaCom to rescue it from financial decay. McTavish proceeded to streamline the company to give it the stability it lacked, shifting NovaCom's sales from individual clients to instead supply outlets with droids and electronics for resale to the general populace. General weapons sales were eventually added into NovaCom; though the company did not produce any actual weapons, they work as a middle man supplier from the warehouses to the public through civilian sales, allowing Caspians a very competitive and wide selection of martial arms. Eventually, Troy McTavish sold his shares in NovaCom and retired, leaving Ernest Pallando the dominant shareholder. Pallando and his partner, Eva Sargent, picked up the reins to keep the company going. NovaCom grew yet again, with the absorption of Nappa Creations Inc through deals worked out with Sargent and a full-service swoop garage at Nar Shaddaa Flipside facility. Through a series of dealings that, to some Caspians were viewed as a shock and travesty, Pallando brought NovaCom to the Corporate Sector Authority, where it shared a dual status as both a Caspian and CSA company. Pallando's own securing of ExO title of the CSA was probably a mitigating factor, but never officially attributed. Sargent eventually retired and the corporate structure of NovaCom was re-established yet again with CEO, COO, Managers and other employee associates as part of the business plan. NovaCom proceeded to pitch a massive PR campaign that boasted on being able to delivery goods and services to all of its customers with relatively fast turn around time and impeccable customer service. The company's current COO, Ayam Kor, led the company into expanding markets on Ithor, Kashyyyk and Chandrila. For a time, Novacom was also a supplier to the franchise of Tyshel's Weapons and Armor on Etti IV. Other company interests also include sponsorship to the TeamCSA Swoop team and regular donations to the Galactic Swoop League. Company research and development in the medical field has yielded exciting results in the blending of NovaCom's data and communication background with the needs of sentient mobility. NovaCom employs a full-time cybeware surgeon whose primary function is the fitting of these electronic prosthetics on customers. At present, NovaCom boasts a top notch sales force and branches across many galactic markets regardless of Imperial or New Republic control, as customers are the focus of the business. Category:Businesses